Playing God
by PaperWing
Summary: En 98 un événement inexpliqué se produisit à King cross et Harry se retrouva piégé dans le corps d'un nouveau né en 1960, année de naissance de James et Lily Potter. Maintenant nommé Octantis Black, cousin de Sirus et frère de Bellatrix,il va devoir lutter pour détruire les Horcruxes et changer l'histoire.Mais parfois la meilleure des intentions peut avoir la pire des conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JRK. En italique deuxième paragraphes citation de Dumbledore (Page 771 Chapitre 35 Des reliques de la mort )

**Note: **Dans cette histoire, seuls les vrais personnages mentionnés par JRK auront de l'importance . J'ai une sainte horreur des Ocs. Je vais aussi faire de mon mieux pour garder le caractère de ceux connus.** Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, consultez l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.**

**IMPORTANT **: Pas de romance pour Harry. Même si quelques personnes s'intéresseront à lui romantiquement (Hommes ou Femmes) , il n'y répondra pas. "No pairing" :)

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

_**King's Cross 2 mai 1998 **_

La gare de King's Cross rayonnait de splendeur, le haut plafond de verre scintillait au soleil, déversant ses rayons d'un blanc pur dans toute la gare.

Harry traça lentement les plis sinueux du fauteuil de cuir dans lequel il était assis repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore.

_N'ai pas pitié des morts, Harry, ai plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour. En y retournant, tu pourras faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins d'âmes mutilées, moins de familles déchirées. Si cela en vaut la peine à tes yeux, alors disons-nous au revoir pour l'instant._

Derrière eux les gémissements de la chose raisonnèrent faiblement. Harry ferma lentement les yeux "_moins de familles déchirées"._ Le jeune homme redressa les épaules puis acquiesça, il devait le faire.

Alors même qu'il allait faire part de sa décision au vieil homme, un brouillard aussi épais que soudain s'installa entre eux.

"Professeur ? !" S'inquiéta Harry.

D'un pas incertain et prudent, il chemina sans visibilité sur une dizaine de mètres avant de buter violemment contre quelque chose de solide. Sa tête heurta durement le sol dans un bruit inquiétant, étourdi et effrayé Harry tâta l'objet responsable de sa chute reconnaissant, sans mal, une chaise.

Un gémissement plaintif à sa droite lui fit redresser la tête. Une odeur forte de chair brulée et de soufre lui retourna bientôt l'estomac. Harry demeura immobile, l'oreille tendue fixant avec appréhension l'endroit d'où venait le son.

Dans le brouillard épais, une silhouette chétive et imprécise, rampa jusqu'à lui. Des mains décharnées agrippèrent fermement son bras, se hissant dans un râle rauque jusqu'à son cou. Rapidement les traits grossiers et déformés du morceau d'horcruxe se dessinèrent. Harry demeura immobile, pétrifié par la peur, regardant comme au ralenti les doigts rêches et cassés de « l'enfant » toucher son visage. Au moment même où ils frôlèrent le centre de son front, une douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle.

"Harry! " La voix horrifiée de Dumbledore raisonna longuement à ses oreilles telle une prédiction funèbre. La dernière chose qu'il saisit dans la brume se dissipant, furent les yeux _désespérés_ et anéantis du vieil homme.

* * *

_**Château de Winterfield 3 mai 1960**_

Druella black dégagea lentement, les quelques boucles poisseuses lui obstruant la vue. Son corps était douloureux, ses jambes trésaillaient et elle pouvait sentir l'ombre d'une crampe se profiler le long de ses bras. Elle regarda de droite à gauche puis passa sa langue parcheminée sur ses lèvres déssechées .

"Mme Black ?"

Druella releva brusquement la tête, tendant violemment les muscles fatigués et endoloris de son cou. Elle essaya de rassembler ses idées confuses et désordonnées.

"Mon enfant" demanda t-elle finalement dans un râle sourd. "Je veux mon enfant"

La vieille guérisseuse lui sourit puis lui tendit avec précaution le nouveau né drapé dans un linge rose.

"Non!" feûla Druella, elle pinça les lèvres fusillant du regard la vieille dame."Le garçon ... je veux voir le garçon"

La guérisseuse surprise puis contrariée se retourna vers l'homme dans l'angle de la pièce. Il acquieça, puis d'un pas lent, presque exagéré, il s'avança jusqu'à la tête du lit d'où il étudia longuement sa femme.

"Cygnus" menaça t-elle.

Cygnus l'ignora puis pencha la tête vers le nourrisson blotti dans ses bras. Derrière lui, sa fille, encore dans les bras de la guérisseuse commença à s'agiter.

"J'ai choisi le nom de notre fils... Octantis Black."

"..."

Druella pinça les lèvres, fit une grimace de mécontentement puis, tendit les bras saisissant délicatement le bambin. Elle serra le bébé dans ses bras moites de sueur. Octantis? Ridicule pensa t-elle. Cette obligation de nommer ses enfants d'après une constellation, faisait partie des nombreuses choses qu'elle méprisait chez sa belle famille.

Elle joua des omoplates pour remonter le coussin le plus haut possible contre la tête du lit, puis découvrit le visage du nourrisson. Son souffle se coupa devant le nouveau né. Il était parfait. La peau rosée et tendre, le visage rond et expressif, une crinière chatoyante de cheveux noirs de jais. Elle entendit vaguement, son mari donner un nom à leur fille. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui lui importait était son fils ._. Fils... j'ai un fils! Enfin._

Elle repensa au rejeton de Walburga black. Son fils était donc le deuxième en lice pour la place d'héritier de la famille Black, et encore si sa chère belle soeur ne donnait pas encore naissance à un garcon. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, peu importe le nombre de personnes qu'il faudrait qu'elle écrase. Son fils deviendrait l'héritier. Sa chair et son sang aurait la place qui lui revenait de droit, celle au sommet.

Ses yeux se réduirent en deux fentes menaçantes, elle poussa un ricanement, rendu rauque par la soif, puis embrassa le front de son fils.

"Bienvenu mon petit prince, bienvenu dans ton royaume Octantis... Harry Black"

* * *

Voila bon ce n'est qu'un prologue ;) le prochain chapitre fait dans les 4,000 mots.

Oh et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ;D

A++ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi :' mais à JRK

**Note : N'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black pour bien vous situer.**

**Important: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire, la date de naissance de Bellatrix passe de 1951 à 1960, ce qui fait d'Andromeda l'ainée : 1953, suivie de Narcissa 1955 et donc de Bella et Harry 1960.

Désolée pour le retard ! le chapitre a été plus long que prévu. ^^ Sinon un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en Alerte, Favori et laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D

** CHAPITRE 1**

_**26 mai 1965**_

Winterfield était un grand château médiéval du XVIème siècle, dominant de grandes vallées et des petits villages moldus peu habités. Il était composé de cinq grandes tours circulaires, montées sur une grande falaise écorchée.

Les fenêtres en forme d'arc brisé et les Archères offraient une luminosité limitée à l'édifice, le plongeant presque toute l'année dans l'obscurité. Du haut de la tour d'artillerie, flottait le blason de la famille Black : un écu flanqué de deux lévriers, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à 5 branches et d'une épée, le tout de couleurs sable et dorées. La devise "toujours pur" terminait l'armoirie.

Harry aimait tout particulièrement la tour de guet. Elle lui offrait ce dont le château manquait cruellement, du calme et de la luminosité. C'était le meilleur endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour réfléchir depuis qu'il avait pleinement repris conscience.

- « Octantis Harry Black » murmura t-il. Qui était-il ? Il avait beau analyser chaque information qu'il connaissait sur la famille Black, à aucun moment il n'avait entendu parler du frère jumeau de Bellatrix. Et même si elle avait eu un frère, pourquoi aujourd'hui, Harry se trouvait-il dans son corps? Il serra les dents. Peut être une réincarnation? Mais pourquoi se rappelait-il de sa vie passé ? Et puis la réincarnation était censé s'opérer vers le future non?

- « Et merde! » souffla-il _hum, un bien vilain mot sortant de la bouche d'un enfant d'à peine cinq ans?_ Il ricana silencieusement puis soupira. Depuis sa naissance il était pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était et ce qu'il _avait été._ En cinq ans, il avait lentement réappris à contrôler ce corps enfantin passant par toutes les phases par lesquelles passent les enfants: apprendre à parler sans balbutier, à tenir debout ou encore simplement à marcher.

- « Harry! »

Harry se dirigea vers une des Échauguettes puis passa la tête entre deux créneaux. Il essaya vainement de voir qui l'appelait mais sa vue s'était tellement dégradée en 1 ans qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer une tache noire au milieu de la cour. Ce fut à la voix forte, mais enfantine, qu'il reconnut Bellatrix Black.

Bien qu'il savait qui elle était et qui elle deviendrait, Harry n'arrivait pas à la haïr. Merlin, il ne pouvait même pas percevoir l'ombre de ce qu'elle était amenée à devenir plus tard. La femme qui ôterait la vie à Sirius et à des centaines d'autres hommes, poignarderait mortellement Dobby ou encore torturerait les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie..

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis se dirigea vers la petite fille debout au milieu de la cour. Bellatrix secoua la tête, la colère déformant ses traits, puis croisa les bras.

- « Où étais tu Harry? Ne me dis pas que tu étais encore sur la grande tour? »

- « … »

- « Mère t'a interdit de monter la haut Harry. Je pourrais lui dire ! » Elle sourit malicieusement puis tira sur une mèche de cheveux bouclées. « Mais comme je suis gentille je ne dirai rien... Enfin seulement si tu viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer », puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'élança vers les enceintes du château. Bellatrix s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin puis s'accroupit.

- « Regarde Harry »

L'odeur était insoutenable, pestilentiel, des plumes avaient disparu par endroit, une masse grouillante et affamée d'asticots donnait presque une illusion de mouvement au cadavre desséché. Le bec ouvert et tordu ainsi que le sang sur le crâne de l'animal laissait penser qu'il s'était tué en s'écrasant sur un mur.

Harry retroussa les lèvres dans une grimace de dégoût puis détourna les yeux en direction de la fillette encore fascinée par les restes du corps pourrissant.

- « Bellatrix! »

Elle ignora Harry et d'un geste vif enfonça un petit bâton dans l'œil vide du hiboux mort, dérangeant une nuée de mouches qui s'élevèrent telles une masse bourdonnante, puis se reposèrent presque aussitôt sur l'animal.

- « Bellatrix?! » gronda une nouvelle fois Harry « Je ne pense pas que père et mère apprécieraient de te voir jouer avec ça » Irrité, il serra les dents puis ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Même si Bellatrix n'était qu'une enfant, il avait des doutes sur sa fascination morbide pour les cadavres d'animaux.

- « Bel.. ». Il s'arrêta brusquement. Un petit morceau de parchemin, portant un sceau lui étant inconnu, semblait luire sur la patte rongée de l'animal. Une main sur le nez, il détacha avec précaution la ficelle manquant tout de même d'arracher le membre au passage.

- « C'est quoi? » murmura Bellatrix soudain intéressée. Toujours accroupie, elle observait maintenant Harry avec curiosité.

Un petit "crac" caractéristique d'un transplanage, sortie Bellatrix de sa torpeur. Elle se leva si vite qu'elle tituba quelques secondes, manquant de s'écraser lourdement sur les fesses.

- « Maître Octantis? Madame votre mère veux vous voir, elle se trouve dans le petit salon Cobalt » couina un pauvre elfe aux grands yeux orange et aux oreilles tombantes.

- « Très bien, merci Tinny. » L'elfe se mit à trembler violemment, ses gros yeux globuleux s'humidifièrent. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis se rétracta, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Harry grimaça, il détestait la vénération que lui vouait les elfes de maison du château, mais au fond ce n'était pas une surprise vu la manière dont les traitaient les autres membres de la famille Black. Il plaça discrètement le parchemin dans sa poche puis se hâta vers le château. Si il y avait bien une chose que détestait Druella, c'était d'attendre.

Ce jour là, il fut loin de se douter que cette lettre négligemment oubliée au fond de sa poche, et disparut le lendemain même, aurait put répondre à bon nombre de ses futures questions.

* * *

Le petit salon Cobalt était en fait une grande pièce au plafond voûté. Elle n'avait de bleu que son immense tapis en laine brodé, recouvert sur les bords d'une géométrie complexe jaune pâle et rouge. Les tapisseries, de couleurs riches et nettes ainsi que le jeux de lumière offert par les nombreux miroirs et les grandes fenêtres en arc de cercle, donnaient à cette pièce la luminosité qui manquait cruellement au château.

- « Narcissa »

- « Oui mère? » Elle se retourna vers Druella debout près de la grande cheminée de marbre.

- « C'est bon, tu as assez étudié pour aujourd'hui, je veux t'entendre jouer du piano » Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis reposa sans ménagement l'énorme volume de _L'histoire de Poudlard,_ avant de se diriger vers le magnifique piano à queue noir au fond de la salle. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les touches puis commença à jouer un grand classiques sorcier.

Druella s'assit près d'elle, appréciant la musique tout en la reprenant de temps en temps quand elle faisait une fausse note.

Alors qu'elle entamait les dernières lignes de la partition, la porte principale s'ouvrit brusquement. Druella parut quelques secondes irritée, puis se radoucit presque aussitôt quand elle aperçut Harry. Narcissa fronça les sourcils contrariée, depuis quelques temps sa mère ne faisait même plus l'effort de cacher sa préférence pour son fils.

_Et voila _pensa t-elle_ j'ai déjà perdu son attention._ Elle arrêta de jouer brusquement. De toute façon elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle resta pourtant à sa place observant avec attention la façon dont sa mère accueillit son jeune frère.

- « Harry, tu as fait vite » Druella sourit satisfaite puis caressa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils tentant vainement de leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

Quelques années plus tôt, Narcissa aurait sûrement quitté la pièce discrètement, retenant ses larmes, et sa jalousie devant l'affection que sa mère portait à son frère. Et aujourd'hui, même âgée de 10 ans, elle ravalait encore sa rancœur et son incompréhension. Si elle en voulait à celle ci, elle ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à son frère qu'elle avait appris a profondément aimer au fil des années.

Harry détourna son regard de sa mère et rencontra le sien, il lui sourit timidement puis baissa la tête, étudiant ses mains.

Un bruissement d'ailes à la fenêtre sortit Narcissa de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit au hiboux puis détacha le colis fermement attaché à sa patte.

- « Mère, c'est pour vous » Druella sourit satisfaite puis posa le paquet sur une petite commode en chêne.

- « Merci Narcissa, peux tu aller trouver ta sœur et l'emmener à sa leçon d'éthique, j'ai peur qu'elle manque encore une séance. » Elle marqua une pause, puis soupira lourdement « Merlin ! que cette petite est têtue. »

Narcissa acquiesça mais s'attarda longuement sur le colis noir négligemment poser sur la commode avant de quitter la pièce. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas la plus intelligente. Mais il y avait bien une chose que Narcissa savait très bien faire, c'était décrypter les gens et en cette instant, il lui était claire que sa chère mère ne voulait pas qu'elle s'intéresse de trop près à ce que pouvait contenir le paquet.

* * *

Druella s'agenouilla en face d'Harry puis lui montra deux fioles mauves qu'elle venait de sortir du paquet noir.

- « Comment va ta vue? » Elle passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux d'Harry, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

- « Je crois que ma vue continu de baisser » Druella fronça les sourcils puis lui tendit l'une des deux fioles. Harry fut agréablement surpris par l'odeur de cerise qui s'en dégageait.

- « Cette potion va te rendre une vue parfaite mais elle est temporaire. C'est pourquoi tu devras en prendre tous les 6 mois jusqu'à la fin de ta croissance. »

Harry acquiesça, puis avala d'une traite la potion, et fut agréablement surpris par le goût tout aussi doux que l'odeur.

Un violent frisson lui remonta de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il cligna plusieurs fois puis plissa les yeux, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas mieux qu'avant.

Druella sourit puis laissa éclater un rire lumineux, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire aussi franchement. Ses longues boucles blondes rebondissaient doucement sous le tressaillement de ses épaules, et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient comme un lagon en été.

Harry avec le temps, avait appris à apprécier cette étrange femme qui le considérait (à juste titre?) comme son fils, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme une mère, et il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer ainsi. L'image de Lily Potter restait brûlante dans sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une mère, celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se demanda, si de là où elle était, Lily Potter le voyait serré dans les bras de Druella, cherchant son affection. Harry déglutit, voulut d'abord repousser la main de Druella posée sur la sienne puis se ravisa. Ignorant le flot de honte s'écoulant dans ses veines , tel un torrent, non un poison._ Maman.._

Inconsciente de son tourment intérieur, Druella se releva et agita sa baguette dans sa direction. Harry repoussa tout ses tourments au plus profond de son esprit et se concentra plutôt sur la clarté avec lequel la pièce commençait à apparaître. Les tapisseries, les boiseries, les gravures sur le plafond ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi belles, complexes et travaillés quant cette instant.

- « En fait, il faut un sort pour activer la potion. Il faudra le lancer tous les mois et normalement si tu respectes la prise de potion, tu devrais avoir une vue impeccable quand tu seras adulte. » Druella marqua une pause « j'espère juste que tes beaux yeux verts ne changeront pas de couleur peu importe d'où ils viennent » Harry l'étudia perplexe.

- « C'est l'un des risques ? un effet secondaire ? »

- « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas mon fils. Jamais je ne prendrai le risque de te blesser. »

- « Alors ne vous en faites pas mère, les yeux atteignent leur couleur définitive après 18 mois ». Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il savait ça, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder au loin en direction des grande vallées.

* * *

_**19 Décembre 1965**_

_** l'Élevage expérimental maintenant interdit**_

_Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques interdit finalement, après de longues semaines de délibération l'élevage expérimental._

_Il sera donc maintenant indispensable d'être en possession d'un certificat (obtenu en 3 ans) pour espérer continuer ses activités en toute légalité. Cela permettra donc, une réduction drastique du nombre de monstres en grande Bretagne. Tout contrevenant risquera une peine allant de six mois à trois ans d'emprisonnement ainsi qu'une amende définie par le Président du Mangenmagot en poste._

_Newron Scamander célèbre Magizoologiste et auteur du best-seller Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, est le principal responsable de l'adoption de cette loi. Il verra une carte de chocogrenouille crée à ..._

Cygnus haussa un sourcil puis reposa le journal sur son bureau.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne Abercius. Si tu fais référence aux activités de Lycoris, sache que nous nous sommes débarrassés de toutes ses bêtes peu de temps après sa mort. »

Abercius Rosier grimaça puis pointa du doigt l'article sur la page de droite.

- « Je n'ai que faire des activités qu'exerçait cette vieille folle avant sa mort. » Cygnus poussa un petit grognement indigné, mais se mit tout de même à lire sans broncher.

_** Apolline Marthe mort Accidentelle?**_

_Apolline Marthe, sorcière renommée, travaillant au département de la justice magique a été retrouvée morte ce samedi 20 Novembre. Après une semaine d'enquête, on conclura qu'elle aurait glissé dans les escaliers alors qu'elle tenait une potion contre les Volbigos._

_La potion hautement invasive, l'aurait lentement brûlé alors qu'elle se trouvait inconsciente. « Apolline était une femme travailleuse et très serviable. C'est une triste perte pour le Mangenmagot » déclara Mary sue Stewart collègue et amie ..._

- « Abercius? Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela devrait m'intéresser. »

- « Vraiment Cygnus, tes facultés cognitives disparaissent avec l'âge. » Abercius s'appuya un peu plus dans son fauteuil, savourant le regard outré que lui envoyait son vieil ami. « Ou travaillait Marthe? »

Cygnus fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

- « Au département de la justice magique. »

- « Mais ou exactement? »

- « Au Mangenmagot en tant que Greffière en chef » répondit Cygnus irrité « Sérieusement Abercius arrête tes simagrées et va droit au but. »

Rosier l'ignora puis sourit de plus belle.

- « Oui et qui la remplace? »

- « Qu'est ce que j'en sais? »

Abercius d'un coup de baguette entoura une phrase dans l'article.

- « Avery?! C'est une plaisanterie, cet homme est un parfait idiot, comment est ce possible? » Abercius Rosier se pencha vers Cygnus puis d'un ton suffisant lui murmura,

- « C'est très simple mon cher, on l'a placé là et pour être exacte, c'est grâce à l'appui d'Abraxas Malfoy et Gibbon. »

- « Tu veux dire qu'Apolline Marthe a réellement été assassinée et tout ça pour placer cet incompétent »

Cygnus perplexe étudia Abercius. Oui, les pots de vin et autres ruses en tout genre étaient chose commune au ministère, mais pas les meurtres. Et si les insinuations de Rosier était vrai, impliquant des sang pur d'aussi haut rang. Les risques et conséquences étaient bien trop grands.

- « Oui, elle a été tuée pour placer Avery, mais sous les ordres de qui? »

Cygnus, soudainement tendu ne répondit pas.

- « Allons mon vieil ami, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

- « Tu veux dire que c'est … »

- « Oui Black, le nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres. »

- « Alors cet homme a réussi à rallier M... »

- « Oui de grandes familles sang pur. Il commence à placer ses espions au Ministère. Maintenant, Avery est chargé de la gestion des services de scellés. Il a donc un accès complet à toutes les pièces à conviction et a la charge des objets saisis destinés à la destruction... Dont certains très intéressants. »

Il ricana froidement puis repris

« Maintenant il n'y a plus un seul département qui ne soit pas occupé par au moins un de ses partisans ou une personne réceptive à certains .. cadeaux. La prochaine étape sera de se débarrasser des juges problématiques du Mangenmagot. Et une fois que le Seigneur des ténèbres aura atteint une influence assez importante au Ministère, pour protéger ses fidèles, nous commencerons à nous faire connaître d'une manière plus .. brutale et évidente. »

Rosier fit tournoyer sa baguette d'un air rêveur, puis sourit mystérieusement, comme soudain perdu dans un bon souvenir.

- « Tu as remarqué les morts de plus en plus nombreux de certains traîtres à leur sang. »

Il marqua une pause puis regarda longuement Cygnus avant de reprendre.

- « Le seigneur recrute et il n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. »

Cygnus le visage impassible, les yeux légèrement plissés, fixait son invité sans ciller.

- « Pourquoi es-tu là Rosier? »

- « Pour rendre visite à mon beau frère. »

- « Tu veux que je rejoigne votre petit groupe, c'est ça? » demanda-il finalement, le visage toujours dur et complètement fermé.

- « Petit groupe? Nous sommes en constante augmentation, et déjà composés des plus grandes familles riches de sang pur. Il est dans ton intérêt de nous rejoindre, tu mérites aussi une bonne place au ministère. »

Cygnus se leva puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau tournant ainsi le dos à son invité.

- « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après la défaite de Gellert Grindelwald. Tu as vu comme moi ce que sont devenues les familles qui le soutenaient ouvertement avant sa défaite. Leurs noms ont été traînés dans la boue, et la plus part d'entre eux ont fini à Nuremberg, dépouillés de leurs biens et ridiculisés. Je ne veux pas de ça pour ma famille Abercius. »

- « Ce ne sera pas la même chose Cygnus. » Rosier marqua une pause, puis continua hésitant. « Vol.. Voldemort est un grand sorcier. Si tu pouvais sentir la puissance qu'il dégage. » Sa voix devint admirative. « Je ne suis pas sensible à la magie, mais je peux la sentir, puissante et sombre. »

- « Si seulement tu pouvais t'entendre Abercius. Tu ressembles à une adolescente énamourée de la toute nouvelle star de sorcière hebdo... . »

- « Ne dit pas de bêtise Cygnus et je t'interdis de parler du Seigneur des ténèbres en des termes aussi irrespectueux. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras bien obligé de le rejoindre un jour ou l'autre. Et plus tu tarderas et plus tu auras de chance d'avoir une place peu intéressante. » Les yeux d'Abercius étaient grand ouvert, accentuant les lourdes marques bleuâtres sur le bord de ses paupières.

Cygnus se retourna finalement.

- « De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me voir _moi_, je n'ai aucun droit sur la fortune familiale. C'est Orion le chef de famille. »

- « Orion n'est qu'un idiot, c'est toi, Cygnus, qui devrais être en charge de la famille, pas lui. »

- « Si je devais t'écouter Rosier tous les membres de la famille Black seraient déments. » Un rictus presque douloureux crispa sa bouche.

- « Oui c'est ce que je pense. »

- « Ta sœur est une Black maintenant. »

- « Ma chère sœur n'a plus toute sa tête, depuis qu'elle a décidé de donner à ton fils cette horrible prénom commun de... de sang de bourbe... Harry ... Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu laisser faire ça. »

- « C'est son deuxième prénom. » objecta Cygnus.

- « Et alors? Elle et tes filles l'appellent tout le temps comme ça, non ? »

- « Oui, mais en privé. »

- « Cygnus, réveille toi, ce n'est pas sain de la laisser continuer comme ça. Ton fils va finir par se prendre pour un sang de bourbe ... ou pire en épouser une. »

- « Ne dit pas de bêti... »

- « Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta femme, Black, même Orion arrive à tenir sa harpie »

- « Druella n'est pas une poupée qu'on manipule, Rosier. »

- « Tu me laisses critiquer toute ta famille mais pas ta femme. »

- « Abercius! » grogna t-il ennuyé.

- « Oui ! Oui ! Revenons à nos Dragons.. Ah oui, si tu te rapproches du Seigneur des ténèbres avant lui, celui-ci pourrait être assez reconnaissant pour te donner une chance ... de prendre la place de ton frère. »

- « Tu ne sous-entendrais pas un assassinat ? Parce que si c'était le cas... »

Deux bruits sourds provenant de la porte le stoppèrent dans ses menaces.

- « Entrez » grommela finalement Cygnus.

Une petite tête ébouriffée passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Oh pardon père, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la compagnie. »

- « Ce n'est rien Ha .. Octantis, je suis avec ton oncle. Entre donc. »

- « Octantis mon garçon, comme tu as grandi, je t'ai à peine reconnu. »

Abercius marqua une pause pendant laquelle il examina son neveu avec attention avant de sourire largement.

« J'ai voulu vous dire bonjour à toi et tes sœurs en arrivant, mais malheureusement vous étiez avec vos précepteurs. »

Harry rit timidement puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

- « Je suis content de vous voir mon oncle. Mère est contrariée que vous ne passiez plus la voir au château aussi souvent qu'auparavant. »

- « Ma chère sœur est toujours contrariée, il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse y faire. D'ailleurs tu as trouvé … »

Cygnus perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation puis se contenta d'observer son fils toujours absorbé par l'échange qu'il avait avec son Oncle.

Octantis était un garçon très intelligent. Tout ses précepteurs louaient ses aptitudes et sa maturité. Et Cygnus devait bien avouer que oui, parfois, il avait l'impression de discuter avec un adulte plutôt qu'avec un enfant.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, Octantis avait une véritable passion pour la lecture et a à peine 6 ans, il commençait déjà à lire avec avidité _la gazette du sorcier_, posant tout un tas de questions, parfois même assez étranges, mais toujours pertinentes.

Il avait longtemps hésité à lui laisser libre accès au journal, sachant que certaines informations pouvaient être choquantes pour un enfant. Mais finalement, après une longue conversation avec sa femme, il accepta.

_Harry... _pensa t-il. C'est vrai, pourquoi Druella avait-elle donné un deuxième prénom aussi commun au fils qu'elle avait désiré depuis toujours. Cygnus avait même soupçonné pendant quelques temps qu'elle l'ait appelé ainsi en l'honneur d'un amant qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Et comme pour compliquer les choses, Harry ne ressemblait en rien à un Black. Il avait longtemps repoussé cette idée ignoble, se rassurant dans la ressemblance entre Bellatrix et le reste de la famille.

Bella était en effet une véritable Black en apparence, ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle avait les yeux foncés et les paupières lourdes, les cheveux noirs, les pommettes saillantes et une grande taille.

Harry, lui était plutôt petit et assez maigrelet pour son âge. Ses cheveux était une masse indomptable, il avait un nez plus court et une bouche plus épaisse que ses cousins ou ses sœurs. Sa peau de couleur pêche contrastait avec la pâleur extrême de sa sœur. Et si les Black étaient gracieux et hautain, Harry lui était un peu maladroit et très doux du visage. Mais la caractéristique qui semblait la plus étrange pour Cygnus était ses grands yeux verts électriques en amande.

Alors l'idée, nourrie en plus par sa mère, était restée plantée là longtemps, tel un vieux chêne entortillant ses racines dans la terre meuble qu'était ses pensées. Sous les conseils de sa grand tante Elladora, il avait finalement accepté de faire un test de paternité en secret. Celui-ci se révéla indéniablement positif. Octantis était bien son fils. Ce jour là, il avait été partagé entre un soulagement immense et une honte extrême d'avoir pu imaginer que sa femme ait pu souiller leur mariage.

Le test avait au moins permis de clouer le bec des deux gorgones qui renfrognées avaient fini par accepter la vérité.

Pour soulager sa culpabilité, ce mois là, il avait couvert sa femme de cadeaux et s'était considérablement rapproché de son fils. Passant de longs moments à discuter autour d'un verre de thé ou à lire ensemble dans un silence confortable.

Cygnus n'était pas du genre à préférer un de ses enfants plutôt qu'un autre, mais il devait bien avouer que tout semblait graviter autour de son fils. Il lui était même arrivé parfois d'imaginer Octantis héritier de la famille à la place d'un de ses deux neveux.

Mais la pensée aussi fugace qu'impensable l'avait laissé confus. Jamais il n'avait bronché de ne pouvoir revendiquer la place de chef. C'était même tout le contraire, il n'était pas un homme d'ambition mais plutôt quelqu'un de très loyal envers les membres de sa famille. De ce fait, il était normal pour lui qu'Orion possède tous les droits sur la fortune familiale et ait son mot à dire sur la vie en générale et les actions de la branche secondaire.

Pourtant tel un insecte, l'idée ne cessait de fourmiller et bourdonner dans sa tête. D'un geste vif de la main, il l'a repoussa une nouvelle fois.

Sortant doucement des méandres de ses pensées confuses et agitées, il remarqua finalement le regard curieux que lui lançait Octantis.

- « Pardon, je pensais à autre chose. »

- « Nous avons vu ça. » rétorqua son beau-frère, la voix lourde de sous-entendu.

- « Reste donc dîner à la maison Abercius, je suis sûr que Druella serait contente » dit-il finalement.

- « Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai promis à mon épouse de passer du temps avec elle ce soir. Tu sais que depuis quelque temps je suis assez … occupé. »

- « Comme tu voudras, passe le bonjour à ta femme et ton fils, et par pitié avant de partir passe voir Druella. »

Le soir même après le dîner, Cygnus remercia tous les Dieux que Rosier ait refusé son invitation à souper..

* * *

La table était immense, de forme rectangulaire, reposant sur huit pieds. Elle prenait une bonne partie de la salle à manger. Le plateau du meuble en chêne massif était recouvert d'un vernis fin et brillant, protégeant une grande scène de chasse. Mais au lieu du traditionnel trio chiens, chasseurs et renards, la peinture en cuivre doré représentait un groupe de sorciers richement vêtus, poursuivant du haut de leur balais des moldus sans défense. Bien heureusement pour Harry, à chaque dîner, la scène était recouverte par les immenses assiettes en porcelaine blanche et les nombreux couverts en argent, soigneusement placés, de manière à laisser voir les armoiries de la famille. _Pompeux_ pensa Harry. _Chaque meuble de cette maison, non, pardon château.. respire la prétention. _

- « J'ai entendu dire que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore voulait engager un demi géant en tant que garde chasse à Poudlard. » Harry releva la tête soudain intéressé. « C'est une honte et un danger direct pour les enfants. Merlin seul sait ce que cette bête pourrait faire à un étudiant. »

- « Acturus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux. » s'inquiéta sa femme Melania dégoûtée. « Il faut faire quelque chose... Avez vous contacté le ministère? »

- « Le matin même, mais le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques n'a rien trouvé à redire, soit disant que ce monstre était parfaitement capable d'assurer sont poste sans nuire à un élève. »

- « C'est l'euphorie de cette nouvelle loi sur les créatures magiques qui leurs font croire qu'il ont tous les droits. » assura Cygnus. « Une fois qu'il reposeront les pieds sur terre, il se rendront compte de cette absurdité. »

- « Un élève va finir par être blessé avant qu'il ne lève un petit doigt. »

- « Espérons que ce ne soit pas un sang pur » continua Cassiopeia.

- « En parlant de Poudlard, comment se passe ta seconde année Andromeda. » s'enquit Irma d'un ton maternelle.

- « Très bien grand mère, je suis l'une des premières en Charme et défense contre les forces du mal. » Irma sourit satisfaite, puis retourna à son plat. Ce fut Arcturus assit à l'emplacement du chef de famille à la place de son fils Orion qui reprit.

- « Si seulement ton arrière grand père était encore à la tête de Poudlard. Cette école serait bien plus respectable. J'envisage sérieusement de vous envoyez, toi, tes sœur et ton frère, ainsi que tes cousins à Dumstrang. »

- « Tu n'y penses pas Arcturus » protesta son frère Pollux. « Jamais un Black n'aura été ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Mais je le concède cette école n'est plus ce quelle était et Phineas Nigellus était un bien meilleur directeur que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ou ce crétin d'Amandot Dippet. Lui savait au moins remettre les sang de bourbe à leur place. »

Il ricana puis se servit un grand verre de vin.

- « C'est vite dit mon oncle, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut le faire pour être le directeur le moins aimé sur une période de mille ans. »

Alphard Black souriait avec désinvolture, presque innocemment, puis il fit un clin d'œil peu discret en direction d'Harry et Andromeda. Si Alphard lui rappelait beaucoup Sirius, en cette instant, il crut presque être en face de son parrain.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'Andromeda cachait discrètement son sourire derrière une serviette en soie.

- « Petit insolent! » menaça Irma Black.

- « Voyons mère, je ne fait qu'exprimer un point de vue, d'ailleurs en passant, vous devriez arrêter de manger autant de gâteaux ou votre Patronus risque bien de devenir une tarte à la fraise! »

Irma recracha littéralement son gâteau sur le visage de son fils Cygnus, puis se jeta baguette tendu sur Alphard qui évita avec adresse sa mère enragée.

- « Mère ! même si il est vrai que vous avez plus de chance de me tuer avec votre poids qu'avec votre baguette, je ne pense pas que ce soit digne de votre _si haut rang _».

La table était sans dessus dessous, Bellatrix hilare avait fait exploser le gros plateau rempli de soupe aux champignons qui éclaboussant tous les membres de la famille, entraîna une réaction en chaîne.

Tout d'abord, Melania pour se protéger essaya de quitter la table mais s'emmêlant dans les plis de sa robe, s'écrasa lourdement au sol, envoyant voltiger sa mousse au chocolat en plein dans la tête d'Irma qui, semi aveuglée se trompa de cible et se jeta griffe dehors sur son fils aîné Cygnus.

Arcturus affolé tenta de sauver son neveu à coup de pétrificus totalus, solution qui aurait pu être efficace si Narcissa dans l'espoir d'éviter une salve de choux à la crème n'avait pas buté dans le bras droit de son oncle déviant ainsi son sort.

Le pétrificus frappa donc de plein fouet un pauvre elfe de maison qui s'écrasa sur une carafe en cristal, éclaboussant au passage lord Wellington qui effrayé sauta au visage de Cassiopeia s'emmêlant tel une chauve souris enragée dans ses cheveux. Druella horrifiée s'élança alors après sa tante, plus pour sauver son chat que celle ci.

Harry réfugié sur la table en profita pour envoyer quelque boule de purée à tout vas. _J'ai 6 ans non ? autant en profiter. _

Soudain les lumières clignotèrent et une grande main invisible empoigna l'oreille d'Harry, le fit descendre sans ménagement de la table puis le lâcha tout aussi rapidement l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

- « Que se passe t-il ici! »

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se retourna vers la voix autoritaire, et un silence total se fit.

Harry pâlit, ses muscles se crispèrent comme en proie à une attaque. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il ne tenta même pas de se relever. Une peur irrationnelle lui tordait l'estomac.

Elladora Black se tenait droite comme un piquet, la tête haute et la bouche courbée en une grimace de dégoût.

- « C'est une honte ! » s'écria t-elle « Comment des adultes comme vous, et pire encore, membre de la noble famille des Black peuvent-il se comporter ainsi. » Elle serra les dents, ses petit yeux noirs presque complètement cachés par ses paupières tombantes se rétrécir en une fine ligne sombre. D'un geste de sa baguette, les assiettes, fourchettes et autre ustensiles se remirent en place.

Si Harry n'avait jamais eu peur facilement avant, depuis qu'il était ici, tout avait changé. Des sentiments irrationnels le tourmentaient jour et nuit, des peurs primaires refaisaient surface. Celle du noir, du placard ou encore du monstre qui pouvait se cacher sous le lit. Et si avant il avait ignoré cette bizarrerie, aujourd'hui elle lui revenait au visage comme une balle lancée à pleine vitesse. Il étudia ses mains minuscules, trempées de sueur, ses jambes courtes cotonneuses. Harry s'était toujours senti invincible. Il connaissait le futur. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour changer l'avenir. Et pourtant il était là, minuscule, insignifiant, effrayé par sa vieille grand tante. _« Elle était folle »_ lui avait un jour dit Sirius _« C'est elle qui a inauguré la décapitation des elfes de maison devenus trop vieux. » _Il se vit soudain le corps ensanglanté sans vie dans le hall. La tête accroché au mur, figée pour toujours dans un grimace d'effroi, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Il avait peur comme … un enfant...

_Il était un enfant._

- « Viens ici Alphard. » Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le teint grisâtre qu'arborait maintenant Alphard.

- « Gand mère je … » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba au sol percuté de plein fouet par l'endoloris d'Elladora.

- « Relève toi Alphard, petit incompétent, je pourrais te déshériter en un claquement de doigts. »

Il se releva lentement, tremblant, puis se dirigea vers Elladora les dent serrées et les yeux plissés par la douleur.

- « Bien !» murmura la vieille dame, « venez avec moi Pollux et Irma, vous êtes les parents de ce petit effronté, vous méritez d'être punis aussi.» Irma baissa la tête, rouge de honte et de colère « Nous sommes l'une des plus grandes familles sang pur de Grand Bretagne, nos ancêtres se sont battus pour nous hisser au sommet. Mon pauvre frère Phineas doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Montrez leur un peu de respect et comportez vous en sang pur respectable! » Dans un bruissement de robe inquiétant, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte, suivie de près par un Alphard chancelant et ses deux parents.

Avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta puis sans se retourner, murmura juste assez fort pour que toute la salle puisse l'entendre « oh et j'oubliais, Druella...? »

- « Oui ma tante » s'enquit t-elle nerveusement.

- « Efface ce petit sourire goguenard car tu ferais mieux d'apprendre quelques bonnes manières à ton fils. » Elle marqua une pause puis ajouta un grand sourire aux lèvres. « je ne voudrais pas avoir à lui apprendre une ... leçon »

- « Bi.. Bien sur Madame..Par... Pardonnez moi... » Les portes se refermèrent violemment sous le rire sinistre de Elladora.

Cette même nuit, des cris de douleurs et des plaintes d'agonie déchirèrent l'obscurité telle une litanie sauvage et primitive. Il était évident pour chacun qu'Elladora avait amplifié chaque son, respiration, supplication comme un avertissement, une menace rampante dans l'obscurité. Si Pollux et Irma quittèrent les cachots le lendemain même, personne ne revit Alphard pendant plus de quatre jours.

* * *

Normalement, Elladora est morte en 1935 mais j'ai décidé de lui donner quelques années de sursis.

A Bientôt ^^ Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

_**22 Avril 1967**_

La pièce était complètement silencieuse, c_omme un film muet, _pensa Harry. Un cinéma sans parole, qui malgré la bande son inexistante, arrivait à faire passer un message. Mais, à l'inverse de l'ambiance joyeuse des films parodiques muets, l'atmosphère ici, était plus pesante qu'une dizaine de kilos de plomb.

Druella, assise à coté de lui, était tendue comme un piquet, la tête si droite quelle penchait même en arrière. Ses mains crispées sur sa robe et ses lèvres pincées lui donnaient l'apparence d'une poupée constipée.

En face d'elle, assise sur un siège en velours rouge, l'observait Walburga. Les petits vaisseaux sanguins, traversant sa sclérotique, étaient tellement dilatés que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge inquiétante. Son dos courbé vers l'avant et ses dents presque entièrement découvertes lui donnaient l'apparence d'un chat sauvage près à bondir sur sa proie.

Seul le bruit agaçant de l'horloge perçait le silence d'un tic tac régulier. Bellatrix, assise à sa droite, remuait dans tous les sens comme torturée par une envie pressante. Ses petit yeux foncés passaient de sa mère à sa tante à une vitesse affolante. Ses boucles noires, si soigneusement attachées par Druella avant de venir à square Grimmaurd, étaient maintenant complètement libérées.

_Tic tac tic tac..._

Regulus, assis sur un siège individuel, lisait tranquillement un livre comme entièrement détaché de la situation. Ses yeux gris bougeaient à intervalle régulier. Seule la raideur avec laquelle il tenait son bouquin montrait qu'il était lui aussi attentif à chaque mouvement.

_Tic tac tic tac … Bruissement de feuille.._

Mais aussi désagréable que soit cette torture, Harry suivait toujours Druella sans broncher. La récompense valait largement les heures de silence forcé puisque... avachi près de lui sur un fauteuil, en face de Regulus, trônait le jeune _Sirius Black,_ les joues roses, le visage encore lisse avec des grands yeux gris brillant de joie de vivre et d'innocence.

Assez discrètement, Sirius lui faisait de grands sourires, suivies de grimaces imitant les deux femmes encore occupées à se dévisager en chien de faïence.

Harry se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire devant les pitreries de son futur parrain.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'y répondre sans se faire surprendre par sa 'tante' , une voix sèche brisa enfin le silence.

- « Alors Druella, comment va mon frère ? » Harry faillit recracher son thé. Après plus de 5 minutes de silence tendu et de regards meurtriers, voila la première chose qu'elle trouvait à dire...

- « Très bien ma chère... Et votre mari ? » Le sourire qu'arborait Druella était tellement forcé qu'il ressemblait à une grimace.

- « Orion se porte très bien. » Walburga détailla quelques secondes sa belle sœur avant de reprendre « mais j'avoue qu'il se plaint de vos dépenses. Il compte baisser votre rente. »

- « QUOI ! S'écria Druella horrifiée.

Devant le regard satisfait de Walburga, elle se força à continuer plus calmement. « C'est à mon mari que vous verser le moins d'argent alors que nous sommes les plus nombreux avec des enfants à charge. »

- « Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde, ma chère belle sœur. Orion et moi nous serrons les coudes voyez vous. »

Walburga passa une main nonchalante sur la grande commode en marbre de Calabre à sa droite. Harry aurait juré que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, le meuble n'était pas là. Et vu la raideur avec laquelle se tint soudainement Druella, elle en était venue à la même conclusion.

Personne n'était dupe, les Black n'avaient pas le moindre problème d'argent. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire.

La rente, comme l'appelaient les Sang-pur, était en fait une coquette somme d'argent que versait le chef au reste des membres de la famille dont il avait la charge. C'était une sorte de gage, offert en échange d'un contrôle totale sur les actions et la vie de la famille secondaire. Et même si Druella n'avait pas besoin de cet argent pour vivre confortablement, c'était un principe, une sorte de lot de consolation puisque, qu'elle l'accepte ou pas, sa famille serait toujours sous le joug d'Orion.

En échange de ces revenus, le chef de famille a, entre autre, plus de droits sur les enfants de son frère que son frère lui même sur ses propres enfants. C'est donc lui qui va choisir les mariages de ses nièces et ...

- « Nous avons aussi commencé à discuter du futur de ton fils. » Elle chanta presque cette phrase « Après tout, il serait temps de trouver une famille en manque d'héritier ou de signer un contrat magique. »

Druella contracta violemment la mâchoire. Comme d'habitude, Walburga allait se faire un plaisir de rappeler innocemment à sa belle sœur, qu'elle tenait l'avenir de son fils entre ses mains.

Harry soupira, puis se massa les tempes, repoussant le mal de tête se profilant à l'horizon.

_Le mariage avec un membre d'une famille sans héritier, _consistait à prendre le nom de sa futur femme pour éviter que celui ci ne disparaisse. Bien que l'idée attirante au première abord, celle ci était souvent boudé par beaucoup. Elle était considérée pour certain comme humiliante, partant du fait que c'était en effet l'épouse la chef de famille et que le mari n'avait légalement aucune autorité.

En ce qui concerne _le contrat magique,_ Harry ignorait totalement ce que cela signifiait. Comme le sujet était fréquent et qu 'il le concernait directement, il avait longtemps cherché la définition, en lisant toute sorte de livre. Mais le terme trop vague ne lui avait pas permis de trouver de réponse. Une chose était sûr, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- « Rien n'est marqué dans la pierre, Walburga » rétorqua finalement Druella tout en replaçant gracieusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

- « T_u _sais que l'avenir de mon neveux me préoccupe beaucoup. Après tout, j'ai deux garçons, les chances que ton fils prenne la succession de la famille sont… nulles »

Harry fut surpris de voir Druella se mettre à sourire, ses yeux grand ouverts brillant avec délectation. Elle se leva calmement, pour ensuite s'asseoir près de Walburga, qui la regardait maintenant incrédule. Une fois qu'elle fût assez proche d'elle, pour lui parler, sans qu'aucun des enfants ne puissent l'entendre, elle lui murmura quelque chose.

Harry ne vit pas ses lèvres bougées, mais compris à l'expression de rage de Walburga, que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit … »Walburga semblait livide « Ils n'accepteront jamais ! » Sa voix monta de plusieurs octaves, menaçant de briser son verre de vin.

- « Détrompes toi ma chère belle sœur » Elle se tourna vers Harry « Je dois y aller maintenant, je viens te chercher ce soir Octantis, ne fait pas de bêtises. » Sur ces mots, elle disparut avec sa fille par la cheminée.

Walbulga était toujours hagarde, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle se tourna finalement et s'écria :

- « Que faites vous encore là ! Décampez ! » Même si elle s'adressait à tous les enfants, son regard ne quittait pas Harry.

Une main douce lui attrapa le bras puis le tira vers les escaliers.

- « hou-la, tu sais ce que ta mère a dit à la mienne ? Ce soir ce ne sera pas la joie à la maison, elle a l'air furieuse » lui murmura Sirius une fois arrivé à l'étage.

- « Aucune idée »

- « Ça à sûrement un lien avec cette histoire d'héritier » continua Regulus

Sirius haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers son frère.

- « Que fais-tu là toi ? Tu ne restes pas avec Mère pour la consoler comme le petit fayot que tu es ? »

Harry grimaça intérieurement, il avait longtemps tenté de rapprocher les deux frères, mais toute réconciliation semblait impossible. A chaque fois qu'un semblant de dialogue s'instaurait, la semaine d'après tout était pire qu'avant.

- « Sirius ! » s'écria Harry sur un ton de reproche, devant le regard blessé de Regulus.

- « Non, ce n'est qu'un sale petit rapporteur. » grogna t-il et sans se retourner il repartit en tirant Harry vers l'étage supérieur.

La chambre de Sirius, bien qu'au même emplacement, était pour l'instant encore très différente de celle qu'il aurait dans le futur. Il savait que plus tard, ces murs seraient recouverts de nombreuses photos et posters qui dissimuleraient la tapisserie, alors qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient vierges. La chambre était froide et impersonnelle, complètement à l'opposé du caractère de son futur parrain.

- « Regarde. » Sirius se jeta sur l'immense lit en chêne massif trônant au milieu de la spacieuse mais étroite pièce. Il passa la main derrière la tête du lit sculptée puis sortit un livre enveloppé dans un mouchoir en tissu.

Harry s'approcha curieusement.

- « Peter Pan ?! » s'écria t-il la bouche grande ouverte « Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça »

Surpris, Sirius le regardait curieusement.

- « Bin tu connais ? c'est un livre moldu... »

Maintenant, conscient de son erreur, Harry toussota en réfléchissant à l'excuse qu'il pourrait bien inventer.

- « Euh.. C'est mon précepteur qui m'a parlé une fois des classiques moldu » répondit-il nerveusement.

Le livre avait l'air particulièrement vieux, la couverture était en cuir rouge, rigide et craquelé. Les page fines et ourlées d'or étaient recouvertes d'une écriture soigneuse. _Un livre manuscrit _pensa Harry_._ Il feuilleta doucement le livre jusqu'à la dernière page et fut surpris de voir à la fin de celle ci une note suivie d'une signature.

- « C'est l'original signé de la main de l'auteur » Il regardait maintenant Sirius avec de gros yeux. « C'est où que tu as eu ça ? »

Sirus haussa les épaules, inconscient de la valeur du manuscrit.

- « Hé, Harry, tu crois que Peter pan viendra nous chercher ?

- « Quoi !? »

- « J'aimerai bien aller au pays imaginaire » Sirius se leva sur son lit puis se mit à mimer une sorte de combat d'épée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

- « Penses-y Harry, plus de règles, juste la liberté et plein d'aventures. »

- « C'est un roman, ce n'est pas vrai »

Sirius arrêta de bondir sur le lit, puis se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre en arc de cercle.

- « Non, c'est une histoire vraie ! Je pense que l'auteur n'est pas vraiment un moldu. Comment pourrait-il connaître l'existence des sirènes et des fées ? Ou peut être que Peter est venu le voir et qu'il lui a raconté ses aventures. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment que pour Sirius le pays imaginaire n'était pas un fantasme comme pour tous les autres enfants, mais plus un moyen de s'échapper loin des Black.

_Il se sent déjà comme un paria._

- « Sirius qui t'a donné ce livre ? »

- « Alphard, il y a une semaine. Regulus se doute que je cache quelque chose. J'ai trouvé ce petit fouineur dans ma chambre hier, à chercher sous mon lit. Il va faire comme la dernière fois avec le petit soldat moldu. Mère avait été tellement en colère ce jour là... enfin tu t'en rappelles. »

Oui, Harry s'en rappelait et trop bien même.

_Walburga, le visage déformé par la colère, ordonna à Sirius de s'allonger sur ses genoux pour ensuite le déculotter et le fesser devant toute la famille. Bien que peu douloureux, la punition avait été particulièrement humiliante pour Sirius, il avait mit du temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux._

Depuis ce jour là, Harry préférait donc se tenir loin de toute objet moldu, par peur de recevoir le même traitement.

Il reposa donc rapidement le bouquin sur le lit. Hermione serait sans doute horrifiée de voir un tel livre entre les mains d'un enfant, caché dans le recoin poussiéreux d'une maison de Sang-pur intégriste. Une chose était sûr pour ce pauvre livre, son avenir allait être court, très court. Et celui de Sirius aussi si il continuait comme ça..

Bien qu'il se soit rebellé contre ses parents une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une fascination pour le monde moldu. Harry était donc inquiet que sa présence pour une raison ou pour une autre ait changé les choses.

Il avait en effet montré de l'intérêt, la premier fois que Sirius lui avait montré un jouet moldu. Par conséquent, son futur parrain, au lieu de se désintéresser du soldat de plomb trouvé par hasard au chemin de travers, avait décidé de le garder et d'en acquérir plus pour partager _« un secret, rien qu'entre toi et moi »_

Harry fronça les sourcils. La situation ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il parle à Alphard.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à _cache cache ?_ Harry se contorsionna un peu plus, tentant vainement de soulager son dos tordu dans un position peu confortable. Les jambes repliés sur son abdomen et la tête collée à l'une des parois de bois du placard exigu, il écoutait les bruits de pas provenant du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et de longues et lourdes enjambées traversèrent la pièce pour s'arrêter non loin de l'armoire dans lequel il était planqué.

- « Silencio » murmura une voix féminine grinçante.

Harry pencha la tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil discret par le trou de la serrure. Au milieu des vieux meubles, recouverts d'un drap blanc, et d'une cheminée soudainement allumée, se tenait Walburga totalement immobile et silencieuse. Ses épaules tremblaient à intervalles réguliers, comme si elle bouillonnait de rage. Supposition qui s'avéra exacte quand elle poussa un hurlement enragé, avant de détruire un à un tous les fauteuils de la pièce.

Il y avait maintenant tellement de poussière que les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent. Une quinte de toux, heureusement discrète au milieu des cris hystériques de sa tante, lui crispa la gorge.

- « Walburga calme toi ! » Aboya une voix qu'Harry connaissait trop bien. Elladora Black, le visage dessiné dans les flammes, fixait son arrière petite nièce d'un air réprobateur.

- « Ma tante !» même si sa voix ressemblait encore à un petit porcelet qu'on égorge, Walburga semblait soulagé. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître la poussière voltigeant encore dans la pièce puis reprit :

- « Druella à décider de faire appel au '_Cuique suum reddere__' _» Devant le silence d'Elladora, Walburga se remit en colère « Vous avez entendu ?! ».

Elle repoussa un cri de colère , tout en tirant violemment sur ses cheveux maintenant ébouriffés. Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup puis murmura la voix pleine d'espoir.

- « Vous ne laisserez pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ?! »

- « Druella a droit de réciter le ' _Cuique suum reddere _' Tous les critères requis sont respectés. » siffla Elladora, comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue.

- « Mais.. Mais » balbutia Walburga. Elle sembla vouloir crier une nouvelle fois de rage mais se ravisa. « Vous allez m'aider n'est ce pas ? Vous allez me débarrasser du garçon ? »

Harry sursauta de surprise, manquant de donner un violent coup de pieds dans la porte du placard. Son souffle, coupé par le choc, le laissa quelques secondes étourdi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se força à respirer silencieusement, malgré le fort besoin de prendre de grosse inspiration.

- « Et Bien, Je veux le meilleur pour la famille Black, et Sirius n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

- « J'ai Regulus ! Il y a encore Regulus ! C'est un bon garçon, très intelligent et ambitieux ! » s'écria t-elle précipitamment.

- « Je n'en doute pas ma chère ». Elladora étudia longuement son arrière petite nièce d'un œil perçant. « C'est pourquoi je veux vous aider. »

Walburga soupira soulagée. Ses mains se desserrèrent lentement, permettant au mince filet de sang coincé entre ses paumes de s'écouler librement au sol. Elle se permit même de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, étendant ses jambes presque paresseusement.

- « Vous avez contacté Gerolt Gladwin ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

- « Il est mort. »

- « QUOI ? » s'écria Walburga les yeux exorbités « Comment ? Quand ? »

- « L'homme avait trois cents ans et était atteint de Dragocelle, ce n'est pas une surprise. »

- « Qu'allez-vous faire alors ma tante ? Vous allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elladora contempla le vieux tapis poussiéreux avant de continuer la mine grave.

_-« _C'est trop dangereux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de donner notre confiance à n'importe qui. Mais je vais m'en charger toute seule. Je suis peut être âgée, mais je suis loin d'avoir perdu la main.. »

Walburga poussa pratiquement un cri de victoire, la bouche rapidement courbé avec un sourire lugubre.

- « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ma tante. »

_- « _Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ça pourrait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Druella ne lâche pas son fils d'une semelle. Mais ce n'est pas une menace réel, juste une perte de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que d'ici trois ou quatre mois, le garçon ne sera plus un problème. » Sur ces mots, Elladora disparut ne laissant derrière elle qu'un brasier incandescent.

Walburga se recoiffa calmement, arrangea les plis de sa robe puis quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Harry écouta avec appréhension les longues enjambées s'éloigner et même quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait descendu les escaliers, il préféra rester là, silencieux et immobile. Ce fut Sirius qui le sortit de sa cachette.

- « Enfin ! Tu étais bien caché ! j'ai essayé de rentrer ici il y a 10 minutes mais la porte était verrouillée... bin qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'es malade ? »

- « Non non ça va » murmura finalement Harry le teint blafard. _Ta mère et Elladora cherchent juste à se débarrasser de moi._

* * *

_**30 avril 1967**_

Harry rapprocha un peu plus la bougie du coin du lit. La pièce était tellement sombre, qu'il ne pouvait presque pas distinguer les lignes régulières du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il feuilleta le bouquin une nouvelle fois, puis soupira de frustration. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il cherchait.

Il reposa_ rites et traditions magiques,_ puis se massa les tempes. Déjà plus d'une semaine depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversations entre Elladora et Walburga et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée du rituel dont elles avaient fait référence. Il avait bien compris qu'elles voulaient l'éliminer, mais pourquoi ?

A sa gauche, assise devant une coiffeuse en acajou, Druella s'appliquait avec précaution une potion vert pâle, très malodorante, qui sous les frictions de son massage, semblait disparaître comme aspirée par sa peau. Elle sortit ensuite un peigne en argent d'un des tiroirs à poignées de bronze, puis entreprit de peigner avec soin sa longue chevelure dorée.

Harry se retint de lancer son vieux livre au visage de sa soi-disant 'mère'. C'était de sa faute, si il était là aujourd'hui, à s'arracher les ongles d'anxiété, et à dormir d'un œil. Et elle en était complètement inconsciente. Pourtant elle aurait bien du savoir non ? Elle aurait bien du se rendre compte que ce dont elle avait parlé avec Walburga pourrait lui porter préjudice plus tard.

Tout aurait était plus simple si il avait pu simplement lui parler, tout lui dire. Mais il était bloqué. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, déjouer seul la vieille femme ou bien tout raconter à Cygnus et Druella. Si la première était complètement ridicule, la seconde était_ bien pire._ Si il venait à accuser Elladora, on lui demanderait une preuve, et ce serait ses souvenirs de la journée. Et en aucun cas, il ne pouvait laisser Cygnus ou quiconque d'autre farfouiller librement dans sa mémoire, au risque qu'ils tombent sur des brides de son ancienne vie.

Il avait donc pris son mal en patience. D'après la conversation entre les deux femmes, elle se _chargeraient de lui _dans trois ou quatre mois, et la rencontre remontait à une semaine, ce qui lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et peut être de trouver la solution miracle.

- « Mange Harry » Druella l'observait maintenant avec attention dans le reflet de son grand miroir ovale.

Il reposa le gros livre, puis tritura avec appréhension le plat que lui avait apporté Tinny, l'un des elfes de maison. Bien qu'il soit pour l'instant dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit contre la vieille dame, il avait au moins pris l'habitude d'être très prudent, même paranoïaque. Si avant, il cherchait la solitude, il faisait maintenant attention de n'être jamais seul, même si cela signifiait passer toutes ses journées enfermées dans les appartements de Druella. Il faisait tout particulièrement attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Il évitait tout plat individuel, apporté par les elfe de maison, et se contentait des soupes et autres repas servis dans des plats communs à l'attention de tous.

- « Allez Harry, ça fait quelques jours que tu boudes tes plats. Tu te sens mal ? » demanda une nouvelle fois avec inquiétude Druella.

- « Non Mère, tout va bien, je n'ai juste pas très faim en ce moment. » Harry repoussa toutes ses questions et avala quelques petites bouchées pour faire bonne figure. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il pouvait, à peine distinguer son assiette, ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

- « Maîtresse ? » Couina un elfe de maison qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu apparaître. « Maître Alphard aimerait vous parler. »

Druella attacha d'un coup de baguette ses cheveux en un chignon complexe, puis soupira.

- « Que veut-il ? »

- « Je ne sais pas maîtresse », les gros yeux de l'elfe de maison s'élargir comiquement. « J'aurais du lui demander ! »

« Mitzy est un idiot ! un idiot !» Il répéta ça plusieurs fois, tout en se tapant la tête de ses poings. »

- « Arrête, petite vermine, et dit que je suis occupée. Je ne veux pas le voir ici » grommela Druella les dents serrées.

Harry était déçu. Alphard lui aurait au moins permis d'oublier ses tracas pendant quelques petites minutes. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Druella. Il était de notoriété publique que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas, ou du moins que Druella n'aimait pas son beau frère du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il verrait … Dans un fracas presque assourdissant, la double porte en chêne du boudoir s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans la surprise, Druella perdit sa baguette qui alla rouler sous son énorme lit.

- « Bonjour mes amours » s'exclama Alphard tout en faisant une longue révérence, pleine d'ironie. Devant le silence de Druella, il continua avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je vois que ma visite vous emplit toujours de cette même joie intense ma chère. Calmez vous, c'est indécent. »

Harry nota tout de même que sous son joyeux sourire roublard, Alphard avait au moins sorti sa baguette au cas où. Il n'était pas totalement inconscient.

- « Qu'est que tu fais là ? » murmura Druella d'une voix sifflante. Si elle avait eu sa baguette sous la main, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait envoyé un sort particulièrement vicieux en direction de ce pauvre Alphard.

Dans la grande pièce qui paraissait soudainement très étroite, la tension était à son paroxysme. Alphard leva les mains dans un signe d'apaisement puis se retourna enfin vers Harry.

- « Harry ! C'est toi que je suis venu voir. Imagine ma surprise, quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais dans la chambre de ta mère ! Il fait un soleil radieux dehors. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis ouvrit d'un coup les lourd rideaux de velours pourpre soigneusement fermés.

Momentanément aveuglé par la lumière incandescente, Harry comprit plus qu'il ne vit la rage de sa 'mère'.

- « Referme ces rideaux tout de suite ! » , s'écria Druella, les yeux plissés et la bouche tordue en une grimace d'horreur.

- « A rester ainsi enfermé dans le noir, vous allez vous transformer en vampire. » Il lorgna sa belle sœur recluse, bouillonnante de rage dans un des recoins de la chambre. « Ou peut être est ce déjà le cas ? »

- « Ne soit pas ridicule ! »

Alphard sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à ouvrir un à un tous les rideaux de la chambre. Druella poussa un nouveau cri indigné, puis s'extirpa de la pièce avant que le moindre petit rayon de soleil ne touche sa peau diaphane.

- « Bon maintenant qu'on est débarrassé d'elle, je voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir avec moi au chemin de traverse. Juste toi et moi, entre hommes. » Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux de son neveu.

Harry pour la première fois depuis une semaine sentit ses épaules se relaxer et un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres

- « Oui bien sûr ! » s'écria t-il joyeusement. « Mais Père et Mère ne vont pas être d'accord. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Cygnus et ... Druella n'est pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas choisi le jour annuel où elle prend sa potion contre le vieillissement cutané pour rien . Pas de soleil pendant quatre jours, même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas nous suivre. »

- « Tu est Brillant ! »

Alphard haussa un sourcil.

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est maintenant que tu le découvres ? » dit t-il faussement indigné.

Il fouilla dans son sac, sortit une vieille chaussure, puis invita Harry à l'agripper.

- « Près à partir à l'aventure ?

Harry eut la sensation familière qu'un crochet l'avait agrippé par l'estomac, pour le tirer à toute vitesse vers l'avant. Il tournoya dans un déluge de lumière et de couleur avant d'atterrir violemment au sol.

Il se releva chancelant. L'odeur aigre et fétide de pourriture accentua ses nausées. Et à son plus grand dégoût, il dut s'appuyer contre une veille benne à ordures, remplie à rebord, pour ne pas s'effondrer une seconde fois.

- « Ça va ? » demanda Alphard debout un peu plus loin. Il s'épousseta les vêtements, puis agita sa baguette, rendant l'air nauséabond bien plus respirable.« C'est moi qui est crée ce portoloin, pour pouvoir l'utiliser de l'intérieur du château même. » Il pencha la tête sur le coté, puis se frotta le menton d'un air penseur. « Apparemment, j'ai du me tromper quelque part. »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis étudia avec plus d'attention la ruelle sordide dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Si en temps normal, les rats grouillants sous les poubelles ou l'étrange sac à ordures, gigotant à sa droite l'aurait inquiété. Harry ne leur lança même pas un autre regard, parce que, devant ses yeux ébahis, flottait dans une flaque d'eau croupie une vieille affiche publicitaire :_Moulinex, la magie du mixeur électrique !. _

Harry avait vu beaucoup de chose dans le monde magique,oui beaucoup, mais il était sûr d'une chose, les affiches pour produits ménagers moldu n'en faisaient pas partie du tout. Ce qui voulait donc dire ...

_Londre Moldu ..._

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai repris la fac :'( Donc les mises à jour seront assez épisodiques, sûrement une fois par mois. Peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je vous en promet dans les deux prochains ;D

Sinon un grand merci pour tous vos formidables commentaires qui m'encouragent vraiment à écrire un peu plus chaque jour. :3


End file.
